But I'm too young to worry
by Sombraline
Summary: Elle n'avait plus le choix, maintenant… son destin s'était scellé avec cet enfant, et elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'être sa mère... Elle le haïssait déjà. -Pour les 400 reviews de I Need Some Help


**Yop! =) Pour respecter la tradition et vous remercier pour les quatre-cent (par les pieds de mon aïeul!) reviews de I need some help, un p'tit OS un brin en r'tard ^^**

**Tobias ayant été le principal sujet du dernier OS écrit, je me suis dit que dame Eileen pouvait bien avoir sa place aussi... ^^ Le titre vient de la chanson _Seize the Day_de Avenged Sevenfold (et signifie 'Mais je suis trop jeune pour m'inquiéter')**

**Merci tout plein tout plein à Tireli pour la correction =)**

**Bonne lecture!**

_9 janvier 1960  
>Hôpital Moldu de Brownsburg<em>

-...Et vous n'aurez qu'à appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai dans la pièce d'à côté. Ça ira ?

Eileen hocha brièvement la tête sans regarder l'infirmière. Celle-ci poussa un petit soupir las avant de s'éloigner du lit de la sorcière en claquant les talons, tirant un rideau derrière elle pour lui procurer un peu d'intimité. Être à l'abri des regards ne changea en rien l'expression figée de la jeune femme pour autant ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et ses bras étroitement croisés, elle restait crispée au possible, la mâchoire contractée et le regard dur, inexpressif, fixé sur le berceau au pied de son lit et sur le bébé qui s'y était endormi depuis peu.

Sur son fils. Son fils et celui de Tobias.

Quelques longues minutes s'écoulèrent, et elle restait si immobile qu'on aurait pu la prendre pour une statue, si ça n'avait été de quelques clignements de paupières. Le matelas inconfortable sur lequel elle avait été installée grinça très légèrement en s'affaissant quand elle se décida à se redresser, lentement, pour basculer ensuite sur ses genoux pour s'approcher de l'enfant. _Ne le réveillez pas, vous avez tous les deux besoin de repos_, avait répété la guérisseuse moldue. Eileen prit néanmoins son fils dans le berceau sans se soucier de son sommeil et le ramena dans ses bras pour l'observer de plus près.

En silence, elle attendit, sa respiration encore moins audible que celle du bébé. Elle attendit de ressentir quelque chose en regardant son fils. Une émotion, positive, négative… n'importe quoi. Mais le minuscule corps qu'elle serrait machinalement contre elle ne lui inspirait strictement rien. Que de la confusion et la forte envie de retourner en arrière pour comprendre comment elle en était arrivée là, dans cet hôpital moldu décrépi, avec un enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré dans les bras. Un enfant de Moldu, qui plus est. Un demi-sang… un bâtard…Quand sa vie avait-elle dérapé de la sorte ?

-Eileen ?

Elle tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard peu assuré de Tobias qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver avec le bourdonnement du blabla lointain des infirmières. Sans dire un mot, elle se tassa un peu dans son lit minuscule pour faire de la place à son conjoint, lui tendant leur enfant qui avait ouvert un œil en se réveillant. Tobias avait l'air d'autant moins à l'aise qu'elle avec un bébé dans les bras.

-…C'est quoi ?

-Un garçon.

-J'te d'mande s'il est comme toi.

_Comme toi ou comme moi_. Pas d'entre-deux. Une part de la sorcière eut envie de hurler, de cracher au visage de Tobias qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'infériorité des gens de son espèce, qu'il ne méritait même pas l'honneur de la regarder dans les yeux…

Mais faire cela la condamnerait à se retrouver à la rue, alors elle se contenta de baisser le nez et d'hausser les épaules.

-C'est impossible de savoir avant des mois. Voire des années.

L'autre marmonna un juron, tout bas, avant de fourrer à nouveau l'enfant dans les bras de la jeune femme. Ce dernier s'était réveillé, à présent, mais il ne produisait pas un son, ses yeux bleus marines fixant l'un puis l'autre de ses parents avec un sérieux qui aurait pu être comique dans d'autres circonstances.

-J'te préviens que j'm'occuperai pas d'un enfant comme ça, si c'est l'cas. J'vous autorise à rester chez moi si tu continues à bosser, mais compte pas sur moi pour être son père.

Ce ton condescendant, ce regard à l'air si peu concerné… Eileen crispa légèrement la mâchoire –si c'est tout ce que son visage montra d'émotions, elle avait en réalité l'estomac retourné. Son regard tomba sur le bébé dans ses bras, et cette fois, les sentiments la prirent à la gorge en une seconde : du dégoût et de la colère.

Quelques mois plus tôt, elle était encore profondément amoureuse de Tobias. Et Tobias était charmant avec elle. Si gentil, si dévoué qu'elle n'en regrettait pas une seconde d'avoir été reniée par ses parents, qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour une noise du caractère impulsif du Moldu. Et puis il était rentré plus tôt un soir et avait trouvé la vaisselle qui se faisait toute seule.

Eileen avait déjà prévu de dévoiler sa vraie nature à Tobias sous peu elle avait presque eu hâte de le faire, de démontrer l'étendue de ses pouvoirs à l'homme qu'elle aimait, de lui faire le privilège de découvrir ce monde auquel si peu de Moldus avaient accès ! Elle n'avait réalisé que par après à quel point elle avait été naïve.

Elle n'avait absolument pas prévu que la nouvelle fût accueillie avec une crise de colère, ni que Tobias la jetterait –littéralement- à la rue en lui hurlant qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec une cinglée pareille.

Peut-être que ses parents avaient eu raison d'affirmer que les Moldus devaient être remis à leur place. Peut-être.

Elle avait pitoyablement passé quelques semaines dehors, sans savoir où aller, réalisant qu'elle était coincée pour de bon entre sorciers et Moldus, rejetée des deux côtés pour une trahison qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de commettre. Et puis un doute affreux l'avait assaillie, alors que la faim l'amaigrissait mais que son ventre restait légèrement arrondi. Elle avait été voir une guérisseuse Moldue, pour confirmer sa crainte. L'expression glaciale de Tobias quand elle lui avait annoncé être enceinte restait parmi les souvenirs les plus douloureux de son existence.

Son conjoint… ou ex-conjoint, elle ne savait plus trop… avait bon nombre de défauts, et peu de valeurs morales, mais après tout, il avait été élevé par une mère monoparentale qu'il avait beaucoup respectée, alors qu'il avait détesté le peu qu'il avait connu de son père… Tobias avait donc accepté de la garder chez lui, elle et son bâtard, à la condition sans réserve de ne jamais voir de magie sous son toit. C'était comme demander à un oiseau de ne pas voler, mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre qu'accepter ?

Il était devenu glacial, méprisant. Pas une fois Eileen n'avait revu la tendresse qu'elle avait connue sur les traits du Moldu, en dépit de ses efforts et de ses suppliques. Les habitudes, la routine de couple était revenues, mais il n'y avait plus de baisers, de caresses ou de sourires au long de la journée. Le foyer était devenu un enfer vivant au quotidien, et jamais la sorcière ne s'était sentie pareillement seule, avec le sentiment horrible d'être passé à coté de quelque chose.

Tout ce malaise, cette souffrance morale pour la simple raison qu'elle et Tobias n'appartenaient pas au même monde… Et maintenant, elle tenait dans ses mains la preuve même de l'union qui lui avait fait perdre sa famille, et dont elle devrait subir les conséquences toute sa vie. Tout à coup, elle eut envie de serrer ses mains autour du cou frêle du bébé qui la fixait toujours de ses grands yeux insondables –et elle ne se retint que parce que la voix de Tobias la fit sursauter.

-T'as une idée d'nom ?

L'entendre l'obligea à relever les yeux et à le fixer. Il lui fallut alors de longues secondes pour comprendre la question tant celle-ci lui parut absurde sur le coup.

-De…nom ?

-Tu t'fous de moi ou bien ? Tu l'portes depuis neuf mois et t'as pas pensé une seule fois à comment tu l'appellerais ?

Le ton était légèrement agacé, comme si elle était particulièrement stupide. Eileen se contenta de cligner des yeux pour toute réponse, un peu perdue en réalisant qu'elle n'avait effectivement pas songé au prénom que pourrait porter le bébé jusque là. À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment même réalisé que c'était un être humain à qui elle allait donner naissance… Un gamin dont elle devrait apparemment s'occuper seule s'il se révélait doté de pouvoirs magiques…

Elle savait depuis toujours qu'elle devrait avoir des enfants, pour poursuivre la lignée, mais elle n'avait jamais fait de lien entre son ventre rond et sa descendance. Aussi stupide que cela pouvait paraitre à présent, elle avait été bien trop terrifiée au cours des derniers mois entre Tobias et ses parents qui la méprisaient tout autant pour prendre conscience de l'existence de ce bébé… Car ce dernier n'était pas seulement une preuve de cette relation malheureuse, à présent qu'il était né… c'était bel et bien un enfant qui avait besoin d'une mère…

… Qu'elle allait visiblement devoir être malgré elle, sans s'y être préparée.

Des larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux à cette pensée, tandis qu'elle passait un doigt tremblant sur la joue du bébé. Elle n'avait plus le choix, maintenant… son destin s'était scellé avec ce môme, et elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de s'occuper de lui.

Elle le haïssait déjà.

-Quand t'auras fini d'pleurer comme une Madeleine, tu m'feras signe, grommela Tobias dont elle avait déjà oublié la présence, en se redressant. J'avais juste l'temps d'passer avant d'aller travailler d'façon. J'reviendrai plus tard.

Il n'attendait pas de réponse et s'éloigna rapidement, sa démarche claquante le menant hors de la pièce avant que la sorcière n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Ce n'était pas son intention de toute manière. Son regard était fixé sur le bébé dans ses bras. Elle aurait voulu qu'il n'existe pas.

* * *

><p><em>3<em> _mars 1961  
>Spinner's End<em>

-Severus, dépêche-toi, au nom du ciel !

Le sifflement agacé d'Eileen fut appuyé d'un geste un peu brusque pour obliger son fils à accélérer la cadence alors qu'elle le tirait par la main derrière elle. Le nommé devait à moitié courir pour rester à sa hauteur, manquant trébucher tous les deux pas, ses jambes maigres encore maladroites dans l'exercice. Sa mère ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper et continuait de marcher rapidement le long du trottoir gris et humide. Son sac de course dans une main et l'autre occupée à tirer Severus derrière elle, elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux à sa montre : il ne lui restait même pas dix minutes avant que Tobias ne rentre, et elle allait encore avoir droit à une scène s'il n'avait pas de quoi manger à la seconde où il passerait la porte…

Elle passa le bras autour de la taille de son fils en arrivant au palier d'escalier de leur immeuble, le hissant sur sa hanche pour gagner du temps en montant les étages. Vivre au quatrième étage, quelle idée stupide, songea-t-elle amèrement pour la énième fois en gravissant les marches, notant à peine les petits poings de Severus qui se crispèrent sur ses vêtements pour lui éviter de glisser. Le sursaut qui la prit, arrivée devant la porte de son appartement, fut néanmoins si violent qu'il manqua de peu être échappé par terre, à l'instar du sac de courses dont le contenu se vida à moitié sur le palier. Eileen eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se rappeler comment respirer.

-N…Ném-mésis ?

-Eileen, salua poliment le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs d'un ton dégagé. J'espérais te voir rentrer avant ton Moldu. Tu me fais entrer ?

Elle hocha machinalement la tête, sortit un trousseau de clefs de sa poche, trop figée pour réfléchir, puis, d'une main trop tremblante, elle dut s'y reprendre à quelques reprises pour parvenir à faire cliqueter le verrou, oubliant sur le coup les courses sur le palier tant elle était surprise par l'apparition impromptue de son frère à Spinner's End. Ce dernier la suivit à l'intérieur sans mot dire, fronçant légèrement le nez avec un dégoût évident en découvrant l'appartement. Eileen n'en fut guère surprise.

-C'est donc ici que tu vis…

-Némésis… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il n'avait rien à faire là. Ce n'était pas sa place. Tout en lui, de son nom à sa lourde cape noire, jurait avec l'appartement sale, décrépi et désespérément non-magique. Et il semblait en être parfaitement conscient, au vu du regard méprisant qu'il promenait sur les meubles. Eileen n'arriva même pas à s'en vexer, trop choquée de revoir son aîné après près de trois ans sans aucune nouvelle –il aurait pu être mort qu'elle n'aurait pas été mise au courant. Némésis Prince prit son temps pour lui répondre, faisant le tour de la pièce avec un air ennuyé, finissant par s'arrêter dans le salon en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil préféré de Tobias. Son attitude respirait à présent le dégoût et la supériorité. _Prévisible…_Eileen le suivit machinalement, Severus, toujours sur sa hanche, complètement oublié.

-…Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Némésis ? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix à peine plus assurée.

-Comment peux-tu t'abaisser à vivre dans un endroit pareil ? La coupa presque son frère, son ton suintant de dédain. Dans une _situation_pareille ? Merlin, encore heureux que Mère ne voit pas cela…

-…Si tu es venu pour me dire que je l'ai bien mérité-

-Ce n'est pas la question. Je ne me compromettrai pas dans un endroit aussi répugnant pour si peu, tu es loin d'en valoir la peine... Non, Eileen, ce sont _mes_parents qui m'ont envoyé ici.

-C-Comment vont-ils ?

La question avait passé ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne songe à la retenir. Le sourire carnassier et moqueur de Némésis lui fit se mordre la lèvre de rage. Le jeune homme semblait beaucoup s'amuser d'avoir le pouvoir de donner ou pas des informations à sa sœur renégate.

-Qui sait… Je n'ai pas à transmettre d'information à leur sujet à quelqu'un qui n'est pas de Sang-Pur, n'est-ce pas ?

-…Némésis…

-Ils se porteraient mieux, de toute évidence, s'ils pouvaient mourir en paix en sachant leur descendance assurée, reprit le nommé en la coupant presque à nouveau, une expression hautaine lissant ses traits et feignant de se concentrer sur ses ongles. C'est à ce sujet que je suis ici…

-…Quel rapport avec moi ? I-ils m'ont reniée…

Sa voix tremblait, à nouveau. Malgré elle, et malgré l'arrogance sournoise de son frère, l'espoir lui montait peu à peu à la gorge. Et si… S'ils étaient revenus sur leur décision ? Si Némésis était là pour la ramener à la maison, au domaine Prince ? Elle pourrait jurer à ses parents qu'elle avait appris sa leçon, elle pourrait le jurer à genoux si cela lui permettait de sortir de ce taudis !Elle était prête à faire ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'ils soient satisfait et la reprennent sous leur toit, Merlin oui…_Faire n'importe quoi._Mais son frère eut tôt fait de briser cet espoir plus fragile que du verre. Et il semblait y prendre un grand plaisir.

-Il semble plus qu'évident qu'il n'y a aucun rapport avec toi. C'est pour lui que je suis là.

Le signe de main de Némésis mit quelques secondes à être compris par sa sœur qui écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en comprenant.

-Q..quoi ? Mais… Mais c'est un Sang-Mêlé !

-Et fils de traîtresse qui plus est, soupira l'autre en secouant la tête. Mais il est la seule chance de pérennité de la lignée Prince. Il n'y a guère de choix possible.

-Mais…tu…

-Je suis stérile, Eileen, s'exaspéra Némésis comme si elle était spécialement stupide de ne pas l'avoir deviné d'elle-même. Ton fils est un sorcier, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

_C'est injuste…_ Il y avait une nuance de défi dans la voix d'Eileen, cette fois. La colère lui courait dans les veines comme un véritable venin. Sa famille était prête à prendre avec elle son fils demi-Sang, mais refusait de l'accueillir à nouveau sous leur toit… _C'est absurde…_L'injustice de la situation la fit crisper inconsciemment les mains sur le bras et la taille de Severus.

-Cesse cette attitude imbécile et confie-moi ton fils, Eileen. Il est encore temps de le sortir de l'influence néfaste du Moldu que tu as laissé approcher… Tu ne souhaites pas mieux à ton bébé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu ne pars pas avec lui si je ne retrouve pas ma place dans la famille ! Protesta la jeune femme, son ton se voulant ferme.

-Il est hors de question d'accepter une… _catin_à Moldus dans la famille Prince, Eileen, je pensais que tu avais compris ce concept… Tu as souillé notre réputation sans commune mesure, tu ne peux plus revenir. La mort est bien moins pire que le déshonneur…

-N'utilise pas ces mots devant moi ! Protesta la sorcière, blême de fureur. V-vous avez besoin de moi ! Vous me redonnez ma place ou la lignée s'éteint !

C'était égoïste, elle en avait conscience. Très égoïste. Son fils était déjà un bâtard de premier ordre, de son nom à son sang, et le renvoyer avec son frère était probablement sa meilleure chance dans la vie. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle se sacrifie pour lui. _Non. Jamais…_

Némésis eut un rictus méprisant et à demi contrarié et s'apprêta à répliquer une quelconque moquerie dédaigneuse quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur un Tobias à l'air de très mauvaise humeur, le sac de course abandonné plus tôt à la main, qui ouvrit des yeux ronds en trouvant Eileen en compagnie de son frère. Son expression repassa à la colère en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallut pour le dire. Némésis ne le laissa néanmoins pas ouvrir la bouche, bousculant volontairement sa sœur avant de transplaner au beau milieu du salon, la laissant seule avec une montée de colère et un Tobias furieux.

Ce fut la première fois depuis leur rencontre que Tobias Snape leva la main sur elle.

Ce fut loin d'être la dernière.

* * *

><p><em>8 juillet 1972<br>123, Spinner's End_

-N-non ! Lâche-moi ! T'as p-pas le droit !

Eileen fixait le plafond de la chambre à coucher, immobile, retenant son souffle sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir dormir. Elle aurait voulu que les murs de l'appartement fussent assez bien isolés pour qu'elle puisse prétendre qu'elle n'entendait pas les cris paniqués et les faibles bruits de lutte de Severus, dans la pièce d'à coté.

-M'man ! Non ! S-s'te plaît ! M'man !

Quelque chose parut se nouer douloureusement dans sa gorge en entendant ce mot, ce gémissement suppliant déjà teinté de résignation. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer et d'ignorer le juron vulgaire que lâcha Tobias de l'autre côté de la cloison. À quel moment les choses avaient-elles dérapé de la sorte ? Où avait-elle pécher ?

Un rire nerveux qui pouvait passer pour un sanglot passa ses lèvres fendues. Elle avait tout raté, depuis le début. _Trop tard pour le réaliser, Eileen. Toujours trop tard._

* * *

><p><strong>...Et je suppose que par la suite, les mélanges de regrets et de souffrances ont pu conduire à la Eileen un peu perdue qu'on retrouve dans I need. Mais bon.<strong>

**Reviews? Siouplait?**


End file.
